DBx: Yuki Terumi vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR)
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Even after his adversaries murdered him, Yuki Terumi has went all his way to make sure he gets his revenge. But now Terumi is in the year 2188 in the world of GUILTY GEAR. And a new threat is about to kick ass. Will Terumi finally get a win for BlazBlue after beating one from GUILTY GEAR, or will this Narcissistic badass get another for Team GUILTY GEAR? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Ugh... Where am I? I SHOULD BE F-'' Yuki Terumi awoke to find himself in Post Apocalyptic Boston. As he got up, he saw a man cloaked in black, licking his needles while approaching him. Eyes locked at each other... Yuki Terumi: Who the hell are you, Black Cloaked bitch? You don't seem much of a threat... Raven: My name is Raven. But it doesn't matter. An arrogant, cocky snake like you will be the blackbird's next meal for her spawn...! Yuki Terumi: '''DAMNED LITTLE SHIT! Your fucking belts are a HORRIBLE reason why you should be superior! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!' Raven: A member of the SIX-HEROES should not be worth fighting against if they have to work together to defeat one foe I can kill easily. Let's see if you can kill such a beast ALL ON YOUR OWN... Let's fight. The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Terumi started by kicking Raven, and stomping on him on the face, crushing his skull. Raven was unphased. Raven then clashed his needles with Terumi's Butterfly Daggers. But as Terumi got close, Raven used his Dead Angle Attack, sending him flying... As Raven flew in, he was already dealing more damage than Terumi. The latter, interrupted the assault via Barrier Break. Terumi then beat the crap out of Raven without Mercy, yet still didn't realize he was getting stronger... After the assault, Raven's excitement increased a bit, now quite hellish. Raven did a life scarring punch that staggered Terumi, followed by an equally devastating Dead Angle Attack. Terumi thought he was a truly cruel sadist, but someone that get's stronger just by existing?! Indeed, this was indeed scary, hit by hit, Truth or Consequences, as the Zygon cliché refers to... As Raven finished his absolute scarred combo, he kicked Terumi, sending him so high in the sky, pain to him is now dull... Raven simply walked where Terumi would land. Terumi's eyes are all white; he lost the will to fight. He's scary alright, but as he approached ground... His body was destroyed by a mere kick... But the soul persists... It was looking for a new host; which failed too as Raven sliced it up like die. Raven: You are a waste of humanity's time... Raven then licked his needles like a true monster... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SEE? YOU DON'T NEED TO USE AN INSTAKILL TO WIN! THE WINNER IS... RAVEN! Yuki Terumi is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Raven is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:BlazBlue vs Guilty Gear themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Arc System Works Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts